


because of you

by dunjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunjoseph/pseuds/dunjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh discovers somerhing that he never knew he could feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i will let the wind go quietly

JOSH  
May  
Josh wakes up sweating. He had dreamed of that again, and it´s scary and confusing. Like it was the first time. What is happening to him? Just when it was becoming an old, weird feeling like it never happened, it happens again.  
He is embarrassed but at the time he doesn´t know how to feel about it.  
Tyler is in the bed next to his, sleeping deeply. Josh wishes he can too. But decides not to look or even think about him.  
He can´t.  
Not after that.  
He tries to distract himself thinking about the concert they´ll have in two days. No, definitively he need to think in something else. He cannot think of anything because Tyler is there. Oh god. What the fuck is happening to him? He is worried about his mental state.  
Is the third time, should he tell it to someone? If only he could tell his best friend... If only his best friend wasn´t Tyler...  
"No. they´ll go away". He thinks.  
And tries to sleep.

 

TYLER  
February (two months ago)  
He and Josh are on tour. They´re having an amazing time in Europe, they´re being so successful that they think they´re dreaming. But it´s so real. And Tyler is happy. Happy to made it this far with his best friend, his brother of life.  
He thinks about that and other stuff while he lay in the bed at morning, before get up.  
Josh, in the bed next to his is still sleeping.  
Minutes later Tyler decides to go take breakfast.  
He is finishing making toasts, and filling a glass with orange juice when Josh appears in the kitchen´s door. Tyler notices his friend was watching him for a second and that is a little nervous. Wait, must be his mind.  
He is shirtless. Well, both are. But that´s normal for them. "What are u thinking Tyler? Skip it” he says to himself laughing inside.  
-Hey man, good morning! - Tyler says smiling, wondering why Josh would be nervous.  
-Hey-says Josh, smiling back and taking a glass from the shelf.  
No words while Tyler fills josh´s glass with juice and they go to the eating room.  
Everything seems normal at this time. They breakfast together like every morning on tour.  
-Take- says Tyler giving Josh a pair of toast and keeping other two to himself.  
-Thanks man- Josh answers avoiding making eye-contact with Tyler.  
Tyler realizes it but doesn´t pay pretty much attention. Must´ve only be tired or something. Or maybe it´s nothing but a casual thing.  
After eating and washing the dishes, Tyler goes to the room to put some clothes on, and so does Josh. An idea comes to Tyler´s head:  
-Hey why don´t we take a walk around now? Tomorrow we have to prepare all for the show and I don´t want to leave this city without some photos. would u like it?- says enthusiastic.  
-Yeah! sure man. Wanna prove how Coffee tastes here- answers Josh joking, but still there´s no eye-contact.  
"stop giving it such relevance!" Tyler says to himself.  
-Cool. Let´s go then  
They take turns to brush their teeth and descend in the elevator the hotel´s 6 floors.  
Outside is a little cold, but still nice to be winter. The morning sun makes everything shine so bright. Is such a beautiful and peaceful city!  
They´re a bit nervous and excited about the show they´ll give, because is the first for them in this city. So this walk will be good to take some air and fill of positive energy.  
Josh uses to talk quite and be so observant and happy most of the time. This kind of absence of him that Tyler´s feeling today is kinda worrying him, so he asks him:  
-Josh, are u ok? I feel like u r a bit distant from here today. Something happens?  
-Yeah, I´m ok. It´s just... I had kind of a nightmare and I...-says looking down and kicking a little stone -... I am excited for the show. That´s all.- He lies.  
And after saying that, he looks Tyler in the eyes for the first time this day. But just for a second, after putting his look away to watch the street in front of him.  
Tyler approaches and pass his right arm around Josh´s shoulders.  
-Don´t worry man. Be quiet. Why would you be nervous? I’m excited too because it will be such a great night! But breathe, man, and try to stay grounded.- Tyler says smiling and scrambles Josh´s bright purple and fluffy hair.  
-Thanks man, I will. We´ll hit this city in two nights! - Says Josh laughing and they high-five.  
-Let´s have some fun and take some pictures then! Yo, I challenge you to a race to the park!   
Josh laughs again, louder. Half truly happy and half *what the heck is wrong with me*.  
The beautiful and huge park of Amsterdam is just three blocks away and they start running heading there, while the few people walking in the streets at that time look at them like they were crazy.


	2. Shaking hands with the dark parts of my thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh keeps fighting his feelings, Tyler puts it difficult.

Chapter II  
JOSH  
February  
He had a really good time with Tyler walking round Amsterdam. They went to several places, took so many photos like they use to and he finally taste the Dutch coffee and it does taste so good.  
But he is feeling like himself is far away, hiding somewhere. He doesn´t knows why he gives such relevance to one dream, but it is not like any dream. It has never happened, and is perturbing. Why would he just dream that type of stuff with Tyler? For Christ’s sake, his best friend, his brother! He wishes he could just skip it, but he really can´t. And he hates that. Hates hiding things. But this absolutely cannot being told, at least until the mess in his head is already fixed.

Thanks god the concert day arrives. They’ll be busy all day, and that will be good to skip his thoughts away and clean his dirty mind. They head to the theatre where they will give the concert at night and everything is beginning to feel normal to Josh again, thanks to routine.  
They were in some meet and greets, the fans were so warm and happy and they received many gifts. That made them feel extremely happy! They really didn´t knew what they´ve reached worldwide. Such a huge fan base.  
And the concert was… well, no words to describe it. Each one has its bit of perfection, impossible to choose one between them. It was special, like all. At the end they stayed some minutes on stage bending and smiling to the crowd while they were applauded and thanked.  
-Woow man. That was sick! - Tyler shouts happily hugging josh while they walk from stage to the dressing room.  
-Yeah it was amazing! I never thought it could happen, and it's just AAAAHH -  
Josh looks up to the roof smiling, and hugs Tyler back.  
Once in the dressing room, without thinking they took their sweaty skinny jeans and shoes off and they head to the showers.   
-Well, who showers first?- Josh says laughing nervously while he notices they're both heading to the shower with nothing but boxers on.  
-We should bath together - Tyler says winking at Josh, and then laughs hard. Josh gets red as fuck and to dissimulate he laughs hard as well.. but he's shaking. "what the fuck Tyler?! Not now please" he thinks.  
Tyler enters to the showers room and yells to Josh, that is still outside: -c'mon man, there's two showers! This is amazing!   
Josh enters the room and sees that is a huge one and the showers are as well. Perfect to put away all the tiredness.  
He enters the shower avoiding to look at Tyler while he took his boxer off. Oh no, definitively he can’t be there so he takes his off inside the shower.  
Thanks God the shower is so good that pulled all the tiredness away.  
But not the feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please coment :) sorry this isnt so good but I have been so busy with college.. hope I can make it better next chapterrrrr.... thank u for reading xoxo  
> Stay alive

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fic, let me know what you think and if you're exited about what comes next! Thanks


End file.
